Somasexual
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: After Sebastian makes an observation, Agni ponders his Soma-sexuality… Written for LJ's Hnetai contest


Title: Soma-sexual  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Agni, Soma, Sebastian  
>Genres: romance<br>Warnings: none  
>Word Count: 666<br>Summary: After Sebastian makes an observation, Agni ponders his Soma-sexuality…

Author's note: A while back I had come across this site, while searching for something else, that had a list of anime/manga characters that only desired one other character. Next to Agni's name was written "Soma-sexual" which I found rather amusing. It kinda stuck in my head and gave birth to this fic.

Author's note2: I missed "fetish," so I'm revisiting it here.

Author's note 3: I took 1st place with this.

888

Agni couldn't help it; he was hopelessly smitten with Soma, and having Sebastian tease him about it only made things worse. So what if Soma was his everything and that he desired the prince above all else, that did not make it a fetish, did it? Holding his head in his hands, he sighed while his friend and fellow butler chuckled softly. Putting aside his conflicting thoughts about Soma, Agni straightened up and reached for a couple of plates and teacups in the pantry. He placed them on the tea tray along with the tea pot while Sebastian put the finishing touches on a chocolate cake he had made especially for their young masters' tea time.

The rest of the afternoon passed the same way as all the others before it and so did dinner, much to Agni's relief. Sebastian had not brought up his so called "Soma fetish" again and it helped that Soma was feeling less needy, and demanding of his attention, thanks to Ciel's presence. Just when Agni was beginning to think he had imagined the whole thing, Soma wanted a bath and as he hurried after him, Sebastian gave him a knowing smirk.

Feeling much the same way he did when he had first become a part of Soma's life, Agni hesitantly began to undress the prince while the tub filled with water. The rich, heady, floral scent of Soma's favorite bath salts made his head swim and when he sank to his knees to remove the prince's churidars, Agni had to close his eyes.

"Are you alright, Agni?"

"Yes, my prince. Why do you ask?" Agni looked up at him as he helped Soma out of the tight fitting pants.

In a rare flash of insight, Soma replied, "You seem… distracted. Are you sure you're not getting sick?"

Agni sighed. "No, my prince, I'm fine. It's just that I…" He opened his eyes to come face to face with a rather tasty part of Soma's anatomy and groaned.

"Agni?"

Not liking the worried tone in his beloved's voice, Agni said simply, "You know how much I desire you…" He stood and helped Soma into the bath.

"Yes…?" Soma's voice was soft and breathy like a sigh as he sat down.

"Mr. Sebastian seems to feel it's a fetish of mine."

"Oh…" Soma leaned back against the tub. "What's a fetish, Agni?"

"An object of irrational reverence or obsessive devotion," he replied. _Although Mr. Sebastian seems to feel there's a sexual aspect to it, that I can only have sex with you, my prince…_

Soma laughed. "I guess that makes me your fetish…?" the prince teased as he leaned forward so his beloved khansama could wash his back.

"Yes," Agni said as he lovingly ran the flannel over Soma's back.

"I like being your fetish," Soma said and suddenly Agni's misgivings about the whole thing evaporated like dew on a hot summer's morning.

"You do?"

"Very much so. I like when you look after me," Soma's voice took on a husky edge, "and pleasure me. If that's what being a fetish is all about then it's a good thing, Agni." Soma pulled the plug, letting the water out.

"Indeed…" Agni stood up and went to get the big fluffy towel. He returned just in time to see Soma stand up in the bath, a mischievous smile on his lips. He knew as well as Agni did, that the elder Bengali was enjoying the sight of the water droplets dripping down his body. After helping his beloved out of the bath, Agni draped the towel over his shoulders as Soma leaned back in what quickly became a warm embrace.

"Shall we share kama tonight, Agni?"

"If that is what my prince desires, so shall it be."

"Even if the others are here?"

"Even if they are." Agni nuzzled Soma's cheek with his nose. "They know about us, so there's no use hiding it any longer."

Soma nodded. "Then let's go…"

"Yes, my prince."


End file.
